Intimate Interactions
by Nerdwanabe
Summary: Warren and Layla explore each other
1. Chapter 1

She had made it a habit of stopping by the Paper Lantern on the days that he closed. He had made it a habit to walk her home. Somewhere in the middle they had made it a habit to make out on her back porch before parting for the night. Tonight so far was no different. She had stopped by; Sue had guided her to her usual table. He had brought out her usual meal. She slowly ate and then helped him do any last minute cleaning before he said goodnight to the owners and locked the front door on their way out; flipping the open sign to closed.

She had immediately attached herself to his hand and they walked the dark streets to her house in relative silence. The closer they got the more excited she got.

"Something going on Hippy?" he finally asked, noticing her building excitement.

She looked at him sideways with a small mischievous smile. "My parents left for Austria today." She said as if she were noting the weather. "They won't be back for two weeks."

Warren blinked at that. Then he smiled an echo of hers. That meant that they would not have a time constraint on their 'exploring'. Layla had set her watch for two minutes before her father came home every night. When the watch went off, they broke off their mac session, usually in enough time to straighten themselves out and act as though he had just walked her to the door and said goodnight with a chaste kiss on to her hand.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I was thinking," she said airily, "we could watch a movie."

Warren scrunched his eyebrows in response…a movie?

"What movie?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "You'll just have to wait and see." She said.

He rolled his eyes at her and shook his head and they continued toward her house, which was now in site.

When they got there, they made their way to the back door as had become their habit. And as had become her habit, she immediately attached herself to his lips. They stood there for quite a while, she on the step, he on the walk, locked in a passionate kiss. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, hands buried in his hair. His arms were wrapped around her back. When he pulled away from her lips to explore her neck, she gently pushed him away. Confused he looked to her eyes to find them shining with anticipation. She was up to something.

"Let's go inside and watch that movie." She said smiling.

He arched an eyebrow, not terribly disturbed by her mood, and obediently followed her into the house.

She led him through the kitchen into the family room. She let go of his hand at the couch to go and close the blinds. He sat down on the couch and she went to put in a movie. He watched as she picked one and shoved it in the DVD player and nod in approval as it began to play. Then she turned around and walked to where he was sitting on the couch. Instead of sitting beside him, she chose to straddle him, surprising him. He didn't complain as she picked up where they had left off on the porch.

They had sat this way twice before on the chairs that adorned the back porch. Both times they had gotten closer to going further than a simple make out session.

She moaned into their kiss as his hands dropped to a more comfortable position on her thighs. She answered the motion by pressing her chest more firmly against him. He once again left her lips and began to explore her neck. She let out a soft moan of approval as she lifted her chin to allow him better access. As his lips got closer to the v line of her shirt, his hand started roaming her backside. He groped her thighs and then her buttocks, and then moved up to the hem of her shirt. She sighed her encouragement as he continued up her back, pushing the fabric of her shirt up.

Her hands had also begun exploring. She had dropped them from his neck to explore his chest. He grunted as she reached his stomach and continued to explore lower on his muscular body.

She moaned again when his roaming hands finally came to a stop on her breasts. She unconsciously ground her hips into his, which caused him to grunt again. She smiled as he began to knead her breasts. Soon they were once again exploring each other's mouths as his wandering lips met hers.

He was about to growl at her when she broke their kiss and pushed his hands away from her chest, but he smiled instead when he saw her hands go for the hem of her shirt. She quickly pulled it over her head and sent the item sailing across the room. As she reached behind herself to undo the clasp of her bra, he returned to lavishing kisses on her collarbone; his eager hands pulling her closer.

She had undone the clasps and was about to slide the straps off her arms and finally feel his hands on her skin when there was a loud knock on the door.

Both of them froze.

The knock came again. Layla scowled. She had intentionally turned off the alarm on her watch so that they wouldn't be interrupted. A third time there was a knock at the door.

"Can't you just say that the movie was too loud for you to hear it?" Warren groaned into her neck.

"No." Layla said curtly as she redid her bra. "I think I'm going to kill whoever it is." She said as she eased herself off of his lap. He instantly deflated into the couch, closing his eyes to collect himself. When he opened them she had found her shirt and quickly pulled it over her head.

"You want me to come with?" he offered.

"No, you stay here." She said as she straightened her hair. She glanced down and smiled slightly at the small bulge in his pants, she shoved him back toward the couch. "I won't be long." She whispered into his hear. She bit his earlobe and then turned to answer the door before he could respond.

She opened the door to find Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold standing on the front porch. She blinked, mentally reigning in her temper and putting on a sweet smile for them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold," she said not having to fake her surprise. "What brings you over so late?"

"We just wanted to check on you." Josie Stronghold said.

"Your parents asked that we keep an eye on you while they were gone." Steve Stronghold said.

"Oh." Layla said finally realizing that her parents wouldn't leave her alone for two weeks without making sure there was someone to check on her. After all, it was the first time that they had gone on a long trip when she was old enough to be at home without a sitter. "Well, I'm just dandy." She said with a smile.

Josie smiled. "Ok, well you know you can always come over if you want to." She said.

"Thank you." Layla said.

"You sure there isn't anything you need?" Steve asked, "You get dinner alright?"

"Yes," Layla said, silently willing the well intentioned family friends away. "I ate at the Lantern."

Josie smiled knowingly. "How's Warren doing?" She was glad that the two had finally realized that they were couple material.

A jolt of desire swept through her at the mention of the tall, dark, and handsome young man currently waiting for her on her couch. "He's good. He has another race coming up. I forget when he said it was."

"When you see him, can you tell him we wish him luck, and that we'll try to be there if we can." Steve asked. Steve had been shell-shocked not a month previous when he realized that he had come to think of his son's best friend as one of his own children.

"I'll let him know when I see him tomorrow." Layla said.

"Good." Steve said.

"Well if your sure you don't need anything." Josie said.

"Thanks for the thought. I have some homework to get to and then I'm going to get to bed." She told the two adults.

"Ok, well, we'll stop by tomorrow." Steve said.

"That's really not necessary." Layla tried to assure them. "I think I'll be ok for a few days."

"Ok, but if you get lonely here all by yourself, just come on over." Josie said. "Have a goodnight."

"K. Goodnight." Layla agreed. The two adults turned and walked back to the main sidewalk. They waved goodbye to her as they turned in the direction of their house. She waved to them and then shut and locked the door. She then made her way quickly back to her boyfriend.

He was exactly where she left him. He pulled his mortified attention away from the TV when she entered.

"Bananas in Pajamas?" he asked.

"Wasn't actually planning on watching anything." She said as she stood between him and the TV. She once again pulled her shirt over her head and flung it across the room, then quickly reached back to undo her bra. His smoldering eyes were locked on her as her breasts bounced free. She sent that particular item of clothing in a random direction as she settled herself back on his lap. "Now," she said, "where were we?"

He grinned at her before meeting her lips with his own, their tongues heatedly caressing each other. She moaned as his hands began to explore her bare skin.

She forgot all about exploring his sculpted chest as his lips once again began exploring her neck, slowly tracing a line down to her chest. She began to breath faster as he kissed his way down to the spot between her breasts.

"mmmmmmmmm…yes…" she said breathily as he pinched and kneaded her nipples, biting and sucking the area between her breasts. She arched her back, pressing herself into him. It wasn't long before he began to move again. He licked and sucked and kissed around her right breast until he finally came to her nipple. He dropped his hand to grope her buttocks as he licked her teased nipple.

Her hands had been resting on his shoulders as she enjoyed the sensation of his mouth on her chest. She dug her nails into his hard muscles when she felt his tongue on her nipple, gasping with pleasure. "oooo…yes…yes…" she mumbled. She didn't know how much time he spent on that breast, but she moaned in disappointment when he began roaming again. She didn't have long to let the feeling sink in. He brought his hand that had been exploring her lower body back to her right breast. He dropped his other hand to explore the other side of her lower body as he mimicked his actions with her left breast.

She moaned again with pleasure, and she bent her head down to nibble on his ear.

The whole time she had been subconsciously grinding her hips into his. His hand exploring her inner thigh called her attention away from the wonderful sensations he was causing with her breasts. She felt something poking her as she moved on top of him. She took the time she spent nibbling on his ear to study the sensations stimulated in her lower body. She decided that she liked those feelings just as much as his mouth on her breasts.

"mmmmm…I can feel you…" she whispered into his ear. He paused his ministrations to her breasts as she pressed herself firmly onto his hips. With great effort he pulled himself away from her. He brought both his hands up to pull her face to his and kissed her again. She growled at the loss of his hands on her body, but soon lost herself in his kiss.

He pulled away from their kiss. Both of them were breathing heavily. "Maybe we should stop for the night." He said, still nipping at her jaw and lips. She groaned in disappointment, but without his hands keeping her senses busy, she was able to take a moment to think. She deflated against him. "Yah," she said as she too nipped at his jaw and lips, "we probably should."

She gave him one final kiss on his lips before wrapping her arms around him and nestling her head into the crook of his neck. She sighed in contentment as he wrapped his arms around her bare torso. The movie had ended and the credits were rolling across the screen. But neither paid any attention to them as the basked in the feel of each other's warmth.

The change in lighting that signaled the DVD had reset to the main menu brought them both out of their comfort zone.

"I should probably get going." He said.

"Do you have to go?" She asked. "Tomorrow is Saturday. We could just stay here."

"I have practice in the morning." He said reluctantly. "And I don't think I could pull of telling my mom I stayed at the Stronghold's"

She harumped in disappointment as she eased herself off of him.

He couldn't help but stare at her breasts. She caught him staring and almost moved back to her previous position straddling him. Instead she leaned over him and gave him a light peck on the lips. With a wicked smile on her face she put her arms above her head and did a full body stretch before going in search of her shirt.

"That…was cruel." He mumbled as he got up off of the couch to turn off the TV. He turned around to find her pulling her shirt down over her head for the second time that night. He noted that he liked it better when she was pulling it in the opposite direction.

"Did you see where I tossed my bra?" she asked scanning the room for it.

"I was a bit more interested in your breasts than where your bra went." he said as he approached her. He pulled her to him and kissed her again. It was the slow goodnight kiss that he would give her at the end of their make out sessions. The kiss that her father usually found them engaged in.

"You'll come by after practice?" she asked when they pulled apart.

"Anything you want." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning instead of waking to the sound of her alarm, Layla woke to the sound of thunder. Disgruntled she stumbled out of bed to her window only to verify that it was pouring.

"There goes the picnic." She grumbled to herself as she returned to her bed. She glanced at her clock, it was 8:30. Warren had already been at practice for an hour. She smiled at the thought of him in his swim suit; a vision of his well defined muscular body came to her mind. She involuntarily drooled. Then the memory of what they had done last night came to her. She closed her eyes in remembered ecstasy. Her body ached to feel his hands on her again. She lost herself in remembering his lips on her breasts and his hands on her thighs. She didn't consider herself a violent person, but when her alarm went off an hour later, yanking her from her blissful reminiscence, she would have given anything for a gun to blast the thing to pieces.

Warren would be done with practice in an hour, which meant that he would be on her doorstep in less than two. So instead of contemplating the numerous and creative ways to demolish the demon known as her alarm clock, she slapped her hand down on it to turn it off and got out of bed for the day. She needed to shower and cook some lunch for them both.

Less than two hours later she found herself leaving a half cut cantaloupe on the counter in lieu of answering a knock at the back door. She opened it with a smile and greeted her drenched boyfriend with a kiss and then quickly pulling him inside out of the rain.

"Go change and I'll finish with lunch." She told him as they made it to the kitchen. He just nodded at her and made his way to the downstairs bathroom with his bag. She returned to the counter and the cantaloupe. By the time she had finished slicing and dicing the orangeish hued fruit he had returned in the dry clothes that he had packed in his bag prior to leaving for practice that morning. He sat at the small table as she placed two bowls of steaming chicken and rice soup on it.

"You, are the best." He said as he swallowed a mouthful of the soup and went for more.

"Glad you like it." She said as she too started to eat. "I was hoping we could have a picnic today."

He looked at her eyebrows raised. "I like water well enough, but not enough to have a picnic in it. Not even for you."

She looked at him in mock outrage. "Not even for me? Well then, I guess I'll take my soup back."

"Too late." He said before shoving the last spoonful into his mouth. She shook her head and returned to her bowl.

"So what did you have in mind for today?" He asked when she finished her soup.

"Well," she said as she followed him to the sink. "There's the hot tub, or we could go rent some movies."

At the mention of movies they both paused.

"We don't even have to go out, I think we still have some." She said her body aching in anticipation.

"Please tell me none of them are Bananas in Pajamas." He said as he finished washing their dishes.

But she had gone to see what movies her parents had rented and not returned. He shook his head while placing the dishes in the rack to dry and then followed her to the other room.

He stopped in the doorway, his dick twitching at the site. She was on her knees and elbows, butt up in the air, looking through a pile of DVD covers. She wore shorts that complimented the curves of her body and a tank top that was low enough to show the tops of her breasts. Bent over as she was the shorts were pulled tight across her buttocks and the tank had ridden up (or if you would take into account her position…down) to expose her lower back and belly to the air. Yes, he was definitely enjoying the view.

When he stopped in the doorway and didn't move she glanced back to see what was wrong, only to see him staring at her butt. She turned back to her search with a smirk on her face. 'Good' she thought.

She got impatient looking through all of the movies piled haplessly and grabbed one that was familiar. Without looking at it she popped it into the player and hit play. He had finally moved to the couch when she stood to put the movie in. Eyes full of anticipation she once again straddled him. He pulled her head to him, immediately locking them into a heated kiss.

His hands quickly traveled down her neck, pushing the thin straps of her tank top and bra off her shoulders and then down the top of her tank top to start kneading her breasts. She moaned in pleasure and ground her hips into him, causing him to grunt in reply. Soon he broke their heated kiss to make his way down toward her breasts.

She took the opportunity to push him into the back of the couch and raiser herself on her knees. He didn't protest as she pulled the tank top off. She quickly undid her bra and sent it flying in the same general direction as her tank top. Still up on her knees she put her hands on the back of the couch on either side of his head and leaned over and into him as she grabbed his lips with hers once more.

His hands were on her thighs and he slowly moved them up and to the rear as far as he could until the cloth of her shorts was too constricting to move them further.

Making sure that her body was in full contact with his the whole time, she slowly settled herself back down onto his lap. She broke their kiss to nip at his jaw and earlobe as he traced his way down to her waiting breasts. He had just begun to pinch and knead one tit and lick, suck and nibble the other when a phone began to ring…and vibrate.

"Shit." He swore quickly pulling away from the pleasurable activity visibly startled at the ringing and vibrating coming from his pocket. He quickly pulled his cell out and answered.

"Stronghold this had better be an emergency." He growled into the phone.

Layla had disappointedly deflated against him. Just as last night, she felt him. And just as last night, she decided that she rather liked the feel of the bulge between her legs. She wondered, as she watched him hold in his anger at their friend, what it would feel like…taste like. Before she could go too far down that path he snapped his phone shut and tossed it to the other side of the couch.

"What was that about?" She asked as she kissed his jaw.

"He was calling to tell me he scored a kiss with Misty Parkins." He said just a bit peeved.

She snorted in laughter.

"What is this?" he asked her.

"What's what?" she asked him back.

"This movie." He said, his voice going form peeved to…she didn't quite know.

"Armageddon" she said as she twisted her body so that she could see the TV.

They watched in stunned silence as the naked male star's penis disappeared into the mouth of the naked female star who was on her elbows and knees, and then a second naked male star unceremoniously grab her butt and shove his penis into her.

"Uh…I don't think so." He said.

She reluctantly removed herself from the rather enjoyable position on top of him to go and see what exactly she had put in.

"Arma-get-it-on." She read from the jacket.

"What?" Warren snorted as he moved to join her on the floor.

"Arma-get-it-on." Layla said again. She placed the jacked down and grabbed the bag she had plucked it from. It read "Finigan's Adult Films".

"Looks like your parents have some interesting tastes in movies." Warren said.

Layla didn't know what to say. "Is it normal to find out that your parents watch porn when you are in the middle of making it to third base with your boyfriend?" she asked incredulously.

"Third Base?" Warren asked.

She swatted at him. "You know what I mean." They perused the titles, the exaggerated moans of the female star the only sound in the room for the time.

Very quickly Warren grew uncomfortable. The sounds from the TV as well as sitting with his beautiful topless red head looking through random C grade porn were quickly getting to him. Layla glanced over the top of a jacket she was reading to where her boyfriend sat inconspicuously squirming. The sounds from the TV were making her horny, she glanced down at his pants…they looked a bit tight.

"So…what do you want to do?" Warren asked her.

Layla jerked her eyes back up to his face. He had obviously noticed her staring at his crotch. She smiled as she put down the movie jackets that she had in her hands. She very slowly positioned herself on her hands and knees and crawled the short distance to where he sat. "Let's leave it." She said before kissing him.

Without breaking the kiss he repositioned them so that she was lying on the floor beneath him. After a minute or so of thoroughly exploring her mouth with his tongue he broke the kiss. "You," he said huskily, "are a naughty girl." She just grinned as she wrapped her legs around him and arched her back into him as she pulled him into another breath taking kiss. Her moans of pleasure soon joined the female star's moans as he repeated his actions from the night prior.

All too soon to them, they were interrupted again. This time it was her house phone. Both of them groaned in displeasure. As she got up to go answer the ringing phone she noted that the movie had long since ended. She didn't even bother looking for her tank top; she just went to the kitchen to answer the phone.

Warren had rolled over on his back and began cursing out whoever was calling in every language he knew how to curse in. He noticed that the movie had ended and decided to get up and turn the TV off. Concentrating on enjoying the feel of Layla's skin, breasts and lips had kept his mind off of how uncomfortable his hard on was. Getting up to turn off the TV viciously reminded him. He groaned as he plopped himself back on the couch. He laid his head back against the couch and began trying to think of things to calm himself down.

Any progress that he had made was immediately undone when Layla came walking back into the room, her breasts bouncing with each step. He closed his eyes and groaned as he let his head fall back to the couch. Layla paused at his actions, wondering why he would be groaning. She looked him over, her body aching for his touch. His legs were spread wide and her eyes were drawn to his crotch. She licked her lips as the image of the movie flitted through her mind. She nodded to herself deciding on a course of action.

Warren looked up to watch her continue her way toward him, his eyes drawn to her bouncing breasts, making his pants even tighter. "Who was that?" he asked mildly curious.

"Magenta invited us to a movie tonight." She said.

He expected her to straddle him as she had previously. He was surprised when she leaned over him to kiss him again. His hands moved to caress her hanging breasts. She involuntarily moaned into their kiss. She quickly broke the kiss and started nipping her way down his neck, chest and stomach as she settled herself on the floor between his legs. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pushed it up so that she could kiss the tanned and toned skin of his abs. She kissed around his belly button and then on a whim thrust her tongue into it. She moaned as she continued to flick her tongue in and out of his belly button. He was still rolling and pinching her nipples.

She could feel him, as she pressed her chest against him. She slid her hands down from his chest to work on undoing his belt and pants as she continued to lavish kisses on his midsection.

He didn't quite know how to react as she started to unto his belt. He wasn't sure where she was going with this. They hadn't set boundaries and they hadn't talked about sex. They had just been letting their hormones and attraction do the work. By the time the thought of stopping her crossed his mind she was starting to pull his pants and boxers down as far as she could while he was sitting.

She looked up at him expectantly. The sight of her there between his legs, topless, her mouth so close to his erection…yah, hormones won. He lifted his hips to allow her to pull his pants and boxers down to his mid thighs, freeing his erection. He saw her eyes widen and an eager smile lit her face.

How a man could hide something like this in their pants had to be an unsolved mystery, she thought. She remembered seeing Will naked once, and being totally grossed out by the site of his penis. The back of her mind was scared that she would be grossed out by the site of Warren's as well. But instead of being grossed out, her stomach clenched with desire. She found herself eager to touch him, taste him.

Her hands move almost of their own accord. He grunted as she touched him with feather light caresses; exploring every inch of him. He had moved his hands to rest beside him on the couch. Out of the corner of her eye she saw them clench when she grabbed his balls and start to massage them. She looked up to see him silently watching her. She smiled at him and sat a little straighter. She gently kissed his head and then let her lips follow the same path as her hands had, all the while continuing to massage his balls.

When she reached his balls, she moved her hands away to start caressing his inner thighs. She gently licked one of his balls before taking it into her mouth. He jerked and said something she recognized as a curse. She quickly pulled away and looked up to see his face scrunched.

"I'm sorry." She said worriedly. She started to get up when he put his hand on her shoulder to keep her where she was.

"No." he said huskily. "It's ok, just…careful with the teeth."

"Oh." She said embarrassed. She quickly nestled herself back between his legs and looked to him for confirmation that she could continue. He nodded at her, his eyes heavy. She gently licked the ball sack that she had accidently nipped with her teeth, kissed it and then licked it. She then very carefully took it back into her mouth, making sure to keep her teeth covered with her lips. While she alternated massaging it with her tongue and sucking on it, she brought her hand up to caress the other one. He moved his hand from her shoulder to her hair.

After a while of sucking on the one she finally pulled away from it and gave it a kiss before moving to the other to give it the same treatment. Instead of bringing her hand to massage it while she had the other one in her mouth, she began to caress the length of his penis; stroking it from head to base. She wasn't sure how long she spent enjoying the taste and feel of his balls in her mouth, but she decided that the rest of him needed some attention. Pulling away from his sack she kissed it and then started licking and sucking her way back up to his head.

She wrapped both her hands around him, one just above the other. He was longer than both her hands were wide, and she couldn't close her hands completely around him. Almost scared that she would gag, she massaged his head with her tongue as she took him into her mouth like she would a popsicle. He groaned and let his head fall back against the couch, it was all he could do to not thrust into her mouth. She started to pump him with her hands as she sucked on him.

She felt him get harder as she sucked on him. He tasted so good, she moaned in pleasure. She soon dropped one hand back down to his balls and kept pumping his shaft with her other hand. His hand was in her hair, moving with her head, but her breasts ached for his touch. A thought flashed through her mind, and she moaned in anticipation of it.

She sucked hard on his head and then released him with a pop. She licked him and then pulled away from him. He jerked his head up from where he was resting it, eyes closed in pleasure.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, his breathing hard.

She just smiled at him. She repositioned herself so that she wasn't so low. He watched in lust filled confusion as she grabbed her own breasts. She noticed a hitch in his breathing when she grabbed them. He watched as she cocooned his penis with her breasts.

She moaned in delight and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of his penis on her breasts. She moved them up and down, any which way really, reveling in the sensation. He too was lost in the feeling of her breasts surrounding him. He moved his hands to start pinching and teasing her nipples.

"mmmmmmmm…yes…" she whispered. She started moving her chest up and down as he pinched and kneaded her breasts. She bent her head so that she could take as much of his penis into her mouth as she could, moaning her pleasure around him. Not needing to hold her breasts in place, or pump his shaft, she moved her hands so that she could caress his balls.

"Layla." He said in a deep, almost growl. She opened her eyes to look at him, continuing to suck on his head.

"Layla," he said again, "I don't think…can't …" he was breathing very heavily now. She started to suck harder and speed up her motions. She felt his legs around her tense and his penis quiver between her breasts. That was all the warning she got before he released into her mouth. She squeaked in surprise, stilling her movements. His ejaculation seemed to go on forever to her. She swallowed three times before he stopped. Some had escaped her mouth to dribble down his penis and onto her breasts. She moaned as she sucked him one last time before pulling away from him, mouth still half full with his semen.

He had let his hands fall to his sides, every part of him going bonelessly limp, trying to catch his breath.

She sat back on her heels, sloshing his fluid around in her mouth, memorizing the taste of it. It was salty, and slightly sweet. She found that she rather liked it. She looked at him sitting limply on the couch and smiled in satisfaction. She had done that to him.

He cracked his eyes open as he felt her nestle in between his legs again, positioning her breasts around his softening penis. She grabbed it and kissed it once before laying her head on his thigh and holding it to her breast. She lounged there, sighing in contentment.

He stroked her hair while resting his other hand on her exposed breast. "What movie did Magenta want to see?" he asked her.

"hmmmm." She said dreamily, looking up to him.

"Movie, Magenta?" he asked.

"Oh," she said coming back from her dream land. "I forgot. Some new one at the theater. Zack was excited about it."

Reluctantly she pulled away from him and stood up. His eyes followed her every move. "Did you see where I tossed my bra?" she asked as she stretched.

He paused pulling his pants back up and repositioning himself to look at her. "Like I said last night, I was way more interested in your breasts than where your bra went."

She looked at him with her lips pursed. "Smart Alek" she said folding her arms across her chest.

Finished readjusting himself, he took the two steps necessary to reach her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Breaking the kiss he held her tight. "You know it turns you on." He said.

She shook her head smiling as she playfully shoved him away. "Find my bra." She ordered.

"Yes Princess." He said bowing to her.

She quickly found her tank top while he found her bra.

"Thank you." She said giving him a peck on the cheek when he handed it to her.


End file.
